This invention relates generally to carriers for transporting musical instruments and more particularly to a caddy for a harp.
The size of a harp necessitates use of a wheeled carrier for moving the harp, particularly when the harp is to be moved by a single person. The high cost of harps makes it imperative that the carrier be able to move the harp safely without danger of falling off the carrier. This is particularly a concern when, as is often necessary, the harp must be moved up or down stairs. Moving up or down stairs unavoidably results in bouncing and shifting of the center of gravity of the harp and carrier. To secure the harp on the carrier for transportation, many of the present harp carriers employ straps which must be wrapped around the harp. This requires time and effort on the part of the harpist to prepare the harp for moving. Further, the straps are subject to loosening during transport, particularly when subject to shocks such as those associated with moving the loaded carrier up or down stairs. Even if the straps do not come loose during transport, they do not rigidly fix the harp to the carrier. Therefore, the harp may shift on the carrier during transport which is disconcerting to the owner of such an expensive instrument, even if there is no actual danger of the harp falling off the carrier. It is also noted that the present harp carriers are themselves large so that they also difficult to carry and store when not in use. Therefore, there is presently a need for a harp carrier of compact design on which the harp can be quickly and easily secured for transportation, and which holds the harp relatively rigidly on the carrier to prevent load shifting and give the harp a good feel of security during transportation.